1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which an operation panel can freely move within a predetermined angle range with respect to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a copying machine, outputs visible images onto paper in response to image signals.
A conventional image forming apparatus includes an operation panel provided with several buttons to operate a developing unit for image development and the like.
The operation panel is disposed on an upper side of a main body of the conventional image forming apparatus. In a case where the conventional image forming apparatus includes a large capacity main body or is used as a multipurpose office automation device, users of the conventional image forming apparatus must stand to operate the buttons.
This may be unfavorable to handicapped users, like children who are generally short, or disabled persons who cannot stand.
Even in the case of average users, a sitting position may be disadvantageous in operating the conventional image forming apparatus.
Therefore, user-friendly technology to operate panel buttons is required in order to allow both disabled users and average users to operate the operation panel in a sitting position.